Never Letting You Go
by sweetswanqueen2013
Summary: What happens when the one night stand you think you will never see again just so happens to be your new boss...who has a husband and a kid. Will the one night stand remain that way or will things become more complicated, well mixing business and pleasure is a recipe for disaster or perhaps not. - AU - Rating upped to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Awkward Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first Swan Queen story so bare with me, hopefully you will all like it as the story goes on. I do not have a beta so all the mistakes are my own.**

**A/N 2: The first three chapters are a re-post as i had to make a second account due to not being able to access my other account on here sweetswanqueen - long story cut short i forgot my password - stupid i know but my old email address i set it up with is no longer existing so this is my new one. I will re-post my other story Welcome to Storybrooke on here with an update too. **

**Chapter 1 – Awkward Beginnings**

Emma Swan was plenty of fun but she was also a realist she'd told her roommate Ruby, she'd didn't believe in true love, just like she never believed in the tooth fairy when she was little. The only people who choose to believe in such rubbish were people who had grown up in a nice little house with the white picket fence, people who probably no doubt saw the world with rose tinted glasses on or so that's what she would tell herself anyway. Emma knew differently, before she had been adopted by a mega rich couple at the age of 16 she'd already seen more of the 'real world' than probably most adults would ever witness in their lifetime. At the age of sweet 16 when most people were naively falling in love for the first time, Emma's guard was already up and the damage had been done, she trusted just one person...herself well maybe sometimes Ruby…just sometimes.

Autumn was fast approaching. It was colder than usual for September in Boston, just another thing that Emma hated. She had only moved to Boston with her best friend four weeks ago and already she was missing the heat of California. Yet here she was lying in some dingy bed thinking it may not be so bad after all.

"Well that was..." Said the brown eyed brunette next to her just before peeling herself up off the bed far too elegantly for someone who'd just had mind blowing sex.

"Yeah...that was good." Emma said trying to get the right words out as she sat herself up in the bed watching the other woman zip the back of her black dress up.

"Good?... I think it was better than just good." Stated the confident woman just as she was slipping on her black louboutin shoes.

"Yeah it was but i didn't want to boost your ego, which correct me if i am mistaken is already pretty big from where i'm sitting." Emma smirked flicking her long blonde her back over her shoulders staring directly at the other woman.

The brunette who was now heading for the door simply raised an eyebrow and smirked back over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Well guess I will see you around?" Questioned the blonde.

"No...You and I both know you won't dear, let's not make this out to be something more than what it was." Replied the brunette.

"Do i at least get your name?... mine is Emma by the way." she said whilst mentally kicking herself in the head Oh this is new even for you Ems, not even getting the name of the person you've slept with beforehand.

"Like i said let's not make this out to be something more than what it was... Goodbye Emma" She smiled before making a quick exit.

Agitated and angry Emma grabbed her phone to call the one person she knew would pick her up.

"Hey Emma, where in the hell are you? i told you not to go out to that damn bar last night, the night before your first day at Mills Media? Way to make a first impression." Ruby rambled down the phone.

"Okay MOM i get it besides i've still got plenty of time it's only 6.30am so could you please come and pick me up." She replied whilst dragging her rear end out of the bed.

"Well i may as well be your mother the amount of time's I've picked your ass up from gosh knows where, i thought i was meant to be the dirty stop out." Ruby simply replied.

"So will you pick me up or not?" Emma couldn't help but grin.

"Where are you this time?" Ruby asked sounding a tad amused but also frustrated at having to pick her best friend up yet again.

"The Tavern Inn...i will wait outside, just please don't be too long i need a quick shower before work."

"Ohh wow that's low for even you Em's, that place is beyond a dive...*laughing* i'll be there in 20 minutes." Ruby giggled before hanging up.

She picked and dropped Emma off at their apartment before heading to work herself. Emma stripped of her walk of shame clothes from the night before (black jacket, red tight dress and killer heels), got the quickest shower she'd had in her life, got ready and drove to her new job.

Crap 8.45am, not good i cannot be late she thought to herself as she ran through the glass doors of Mills Media dressed in a killer knee length black skirt, matching jacket and slim fitted white shirt with her hair pulled back into a very sophisticated ponytail.

"First day?" came a male voice from behind her just as she entered the elevator.

"Am I that obvious?" She smiled in his direction as she hit the button up.

"Just a little bit, relax. Work hard and you'll be just fine here." He smiled back at her.

Ping and the elevator doors soon opened.

"I'll try to remember that." She smiled as they both got out the elevator.

"I'm here to see a Mrs Mills. I'm the new intern." Emma smiled at the woman sat in front of her behind a small desk.

"Oh right, you're finally here, well at least you're not late...yet!" The little blonde said eyeing her cautiously.

"Yeah and I'm ready to get started." Emma said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

Get it together you can do this she told herself.

"That's good to hear my name is Kathryn, I see you've already made a good friend and a very powerful one at that too." She said nodding in the direction of the tall dark haired man Emma had just been chatting to.

"Oh he was just giving me some good advice on the way up." why am i explaining myself to Mrs Mills assistant Emma thought to herself.

"Well he is the Mayor of Boston and also Mrs Mills husband..…Ashton Mills, so you're lucky the guy is a genius and well a legend here, i am surprised you didn't recognize him from all the newspapers and magazines he is in." Gushed the little blonde oh and if i didn't know any better i'd say you've got a crush on our boss's husband Emma was thinking to herself.

"Wow well i've only been here a few weeks so I am still new to the area." She smiled as Kathryn led her into the waiting room.

"Well you're lucky, If only I'd of been that lucky when i first arrived." Kathryn replied before leaving Emma sitting in silence.

Emma spent the longest 5 minutes of her life twiddling her fingers together and thinking...thinking far too much as she gazed out of the window only to be interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"See anything interesting?" said a male voice Emma now recognized as Ashton Mills her new boss's husband.

"Not really i was just thinking." Emma turned around and responded to the man standing in the door way.

They were interrupted by the sounds of clicking high heels coming down the corridor.

"Miss Swan i presume?" Said a familiar female voice walking into the room, paper in hand.

"Yeah...Emma Swan." She replied frozen in place staring at the very same woman she'd been in bed with only a few hours ago.

"Well i best leave you lady's to it, Regina I will see you later sweetheart and we can talk about Henry's school options later." Ashton kissed the side of the brunette's cheek before leaving.

"Well this is awkward." it had come out of her mouth before she had even chance to process it.

"Indeed it is Miss Swan, Indeed it is." Regina said holding her poker face in place not letting any sense of real emotion show but underneath that mask was a whole other story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Damn the Tequila

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews to be honest I wasn't expecting any so they're much appreciated and it motivates me to write more. The next chapter was rushed and written on not much sleep. I won't' get a chance to update it now till next weekend. I hope it doesn't suck too much as i'm certainly no Shakespeare when I comes to writing lol. There will be more familiar names popping up in the next few chapters too.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT does not belong to me, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2 - Damn the Tequila**

To say her first day as an intern didn't reach her expectations would be the understatement of the year and she knew without a doubt Regina was less than happy about the whole situation, but what could she really do about it. After all there are laws against firing a person for reasons that are not professional right? Well that's what she kept telling herself over and over since she had got back to her apartment and Regina had said herself that they'd come to an understanding. Emma knew that if she quit she'd have to go back to California begging her adoptive parents for the internship at her "fathers" company, the one they had begged her to take.

_**That Morning**_

"You cannot fire me, I need this job. I know you weren't expecting to see me ever again. You made that pretty damn evident this morning, but i'm not the one with the alternative lifestyle or whatever you call it but you don't see me kicking up a fuss." She said, as she could feel herself getting more and more worked up. _Damn this woman is full of herself, who does she thinks she is…I definitely underestimated her confidence for_..._.arrogance, maybe that's because she looks about 30 and already has her own company...maybe the success has gone to that very pretty head of hers…oh Emma shut up analyzing everything._

"This is my company dear, I can fire whoever i want to and do not dare to presume to think you know me, you have no idea what I am capable of." Regina grinned back at her with that dark seductive smirk Emma couldn't help but be drawn to, that very smirk was the one that had drawn a very drunk blonde to act impulsively in a very crowded bar the previous night.

"Well I doubt a lawyer would see it that way." She smiled back at her 'new boss' noticing that comment soon wiped that gorgeous smirk off her face.

"I don't think even you'd be that stupid Miss Swan, i am a very powerful woman." The brunette said taking a step closer towards the blonde in front of her. Her eyes scanned Emma from head to toe, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Regina was struggling with some sort of inner conflict. Emma soon noticed it instantly as all traces of the other woman's poker face from earlier on now vanished before her eyes.

"Your face tells me different and your husband is also very powerful is he not?" Yes the tables were turning and Emma was growing in confidence in front of this highly successful and very intimidating woman.

"Your point being?" The brunette practically barked back taking another step forward.

"My point is i don't do blackmail, it's not my style but I need this job for reasons that I am not going to tell you. Just like you're not going to tell that husband of yours you secretly bat for the other team…and don't try to tell me otherwise I know plenty of people like you…living in the closet behind some sham marriage…a marriage of convenience I think is the term people use now." Emma replied as calmly and focused as a winning criminal defense lawyer about to make that last grand slam of a speech in court. _Wow go Emma….where in the hell did that come from._

Regina Mills was speechless…..well for the first few seconds she was before bouncing back to her usual cool and hard exterior trying not to fly at the woman in front of her. No one spoke to her that way…well no one who had the luxury of sticking around to tell the tale. Everyone in Boston knows if you cross her then your life is over, and career completely destroyed.

"Well Miss Swan as incorrect as your moving speech just was it seems we have come to an understanding."

In the heat of their strong discussion they had somehow moved into each other personal space, faces just centimeters apart.

"I am glad you think so, I will stay out of your way as much as possible." Emma said taking a step back trying to distance herself from this beautiful but arrogant creature in front of her.

Regina noticed the blonde's actions and also how her mesmerizing green eyes had quickly scanned her own lips. _She's a stupid intern…. I'm sure I'll forget about her by next week…maybe two…well a month at the latest, oh Regina who in the hell are you kidding your screwed._

"Re..i mean Mrs Mills, are you okay?"

"Yes I was just thinking dear …_lie_, you will have to be moved to the second floor were you'll work with one of my team on special event's management. That's the best I can do giving our current situation, obviously we will see each other, after all I am your boss." She replied to the young woman looking anywhere in the room but at her.

"Yes I understand and I think your right, at least this way we will see less of each other and given time I'm sure we will both move on with our lives as if nothing happened." Emma said confidently ignoring the knot forming in her stomach.

"Well nothing did happen did it dear?"

"Nope… I guess not," Emma said leaving the room feeling as if she'd just been kicked in the stomach but why she didn't know.

_**Back to the present**_

"I go back to California and I'll be the little rich step kid who got the job because daddy was the CEO of the company…I stay here and I have to deal with her." she said out loud now talking to herself as she paced the living room back and forth.

"Face who?" Came Ruby's voice from the door way.

"Oh you don't even wanna know, it's a long story." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Clearly I do if it's got you so worked up that your burning foot prints into the carpet and I know you have your trust issues but seriously Ems we've been through more than enough, you can tell me after all how bad can it be?"

"Well it's not like a nuclear bomb went off or anything but last night I met someone at the bar we always go to when we need to let of some steam. I managed to hook up with this amazingly sexy, beautiful woman and erm…a very well experienced one at that only to find out this morning she is indeed my new boss." She replied as quickly as possible. Ruby immediately grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to the sofa.

"Shut up…No way!"

"Yes way…oh and it gets better, she is married to the mayor of Boston and has a kid."

"Woah…you really do know how to pick them sweety, does that mean she's fired you?"

"No, well she couldn't I kind of brought up what would a lawyer say etc, i guess I will know more come Monday, thank God I started my internship on a Friday. At least I won't have to see her for a couple of days."

"Exactly, she wouldn't have a leg to stand on in court…and well considering she's married I guess she doesn't want her husband to find out and even if she did I got your back, were Bff's remember."

Silence

"What?"

"It's just I know I nagged you this morning but it is a Friday, you don't have work tomorrow and neither do i. Plus you had a crappy day…I say some tequila and a night out on the town is on the cards what do you say?" Ruby smiles mischievously.

"Oh I know that look….but your right I've had a pretty shitty day so why not." Emma smiled feeling much better.

"Yay and wear that smoking hot little black dress. You know the one with the lace, I'm going to give Graham and Belle a ring see if they wanna come. We have to meet up with August too after he finishes work at that fancy restaurant then we'll head to the ice club and party till dawn woohoo." Said a very excited brunette already bouncing down the hall to her room as she rambled on.

"Yes MOM!" Emma shouted in back in response.

After a couple of hours it was as if the past twenty four hours were no longer relevant, but that's mainly down to the tequila, good company and plenty of dancing with her friends in some random bar called Sugar.

"Emma, you look soo sexy tonight." Said Graham staring at her as they danced on the very small dance floor. He couldn't help but look, she did look good. She was dressed in that classy but very sexy little black lace number that Ruby had suggested and came to a stop mid-thigh. The killer affect was in the black high heels she wore. They made her toned legs look even longer than what they already were, enough to give any guy a cardiac arrest no doubt.

"Thanks Graham…it's still a no." She replied knowing exactly what his game plan was, after all he'd been hitting on her for the past three weeks since Ruby's work colleague Belle introduced them both to her best friend and big brother Graham.

"You're always shooting me down, one of these days you will say yes and let me take you out." He replied confidently. He was a man on a mission after all.

""Yeah yeah…you do know I like women don't you?"

"So you keep saying…but I don't give up that easy." He smiled.

_Well good luck with that _"Hey Ruby isn't it about time we went to meet up with August?"

"Yeah, we'll have to get a cab to the restaurant. I ain't walking in these heels." Ruby replied.

"You mean those hooker heels" Graham chipped in as they made their way out of the bar onto the street and the carefree brunette instantly replied with a small punch to his arm.

"I think she looks very beautiful." Belle added as she looked up shyly at her almost blushing. Even Graham and Emma gave each other the look. _Yeah they're definitely more than just friends._

By the time they got a cab and got in, Emma was beginning to feel light headed and slightly drunk.

"Em's are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Rubs. I think it was just the cold air hitting me when we were waiting outside, I'll be fine once we get inside."

As if on cue they were suddenly there standing outside a very posh restaurant, like the ones Emma was forced to go to back in California.

"Well don't just stand there let's get inside." Graham said already opening the door as the others soon followed, Emma being the last one in but that was mainly down to the fact she was trying not to fall over.

"Hey guys, there's only one table left finishing their dessert so my boss is letting me go a few minutes early. I'm just gonna go get changed quick and I'll be back before you know it. My friend Bae here has already lined some shots up for you." August greeted them whilst guiding them to the bar away from nearby tables before leaving to go get ready. He only lived in a small apartment around the corner, a perfect set up for someone who likes their sleep too much and well doesn't drive.

"So moreee Tequilaaaaaaaaaaa." Emma says slurring her words very loudly and much too loud for a restaurant with a very swanky side bar. As she knocks the shot back her foot gets caught on the side of the bar stool closet to the end of the bar which automatically sends her flying on the floor, causing her short dress to rise to the top of her thighs._Shit!_

Everyone is staring.

"Come here sweety let's get you home to bed." Graham said, the first to come to her aid, but his hands were far too friendly for Emma's liking.

"Get your hands off me…the only person who is taking me to bed tonight is mee." She replied defensively whilst trying to pull her dress down and get her words straight. _Oh if only Mummy dearest could see you now Emma very un-lady like._ Her inner voice rambled on in her head.

"He's only trying to help." Belle butted in as her and Ruby came over.

"I DO NOT WANT HIM TOUCHING ME OR NEAR ME…NO MEANS NO!" She raged on ready to unleash her inner dragon as she began to sit up, butt still stuck to the floor, legs stretched out.

"Emma I'm sorry I'm only trying to help you." Graham says and she can tell its genuine even in her slightly drunken state.

"No…I'm sor…" She suddenly stops talking when she notices a slightly older woman from the nearby table coming over to them as the other woman with her heads off in the other direction. Her brown fierce eyes are blazing in Graham's direction. _Oh Shit…that's not her, it can't be Regina…oh just kill me now._

"You heard the woman, no means NO!" Said a fierce and furious Regina. Blunt and straight to the point, sweeping Emma up off her feet literally in the process.

"I was just…you know what I'm not explaining myself to a woman I don't even know, I cannot be doing with any lady drama tonight. Tell August I'll see him tomorrow Belle." He replied giving her a quick shoulder squeeze before making a quick exit.

"Now look what you've done…."Ruby began to vent at the stranger in front of her but stopped talking as soon as her eyes connected with her best friend's, realizing obviously Emma did know her. "You know what so not worth it, I'll go find Graham and come back okay?" She said more softly this time looking at Emma now sitting on a table chair in the corner of the room well out of view of the bar area. She'd been guided to it by the over protective stranger. _Weird._

"Yeah, tell him I'm sorry too much…tequilaaa I think." She said trying to fake a convincing smile whilst her inner voice screamed liar. Ruby shot her a soft smile and took Belle by the hand to go look for Graham.

It was only after her friends had left that she realized just how thick the tension in the room had become and so silent you could hear a pin drop. That was when Bae came over with a very large cup of black coffee with nothing but pity in his eyes before retreating back to the bar up front. _Oh crap I really have made a complete idiot out of myself and now I'm getting pity looks from a guy I barely know that's all I bloody need._

"Thank you for helping me…I'm just a tad bit drunk." She's keeping her sentences small and simple not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself.

More silence, she may be drunk but she can tell the woman beside her is once again conflicted, just like earlier on that morning. It's only when she begins sipping her coffee that the woman speaks up.

"Really I hadn't noticed dear." Regina couldn't help but grin as she seemed to relax into the chair next to Emma.

"Haha very funny, yes I know…I've made a complete fool out of myself tonight including my flashing incident." Emma stated still sipping from her cup but also grinning at her own humiliation and Regina. This was the woman at the bar she remembered, soft and dare she even say warm.

"We've all been there, I wouldn't worry too much about flashing the staff here, I think they actually rather enjoyed it. It probably made their night."

"Yeah that's why you're smirking at me like a five year old with their hand caught stuck in the cookie jar. I'm pretty sure some drunken mess falling on their pristine marble floor was no were near enjoyable." Emma replied dramatically rolling her eyes.

"You really are oblivious aren't you dear?" Regina said it more as a statement but somehow it came out as a question.

"Too what?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"To just how beautiful and dare I say it without you threatening to sue me for sexual harassment, how sexy you truly are."

"Thank you I guess." Emma blushed shyly but on the inside she had butterflies in her stomach. _She's married, don't fall for your boss, you work for this woman…Earth to Emma she's also married, to a dude! Yes and she also incredibly hot and what she can do in the…._ She quickly pushed her empty cup to the side trying to distract herself from letting her mind go further into the gutter.

"You do not take compliments well do you Miss Swan and I take it the coffee is working?" Regina said reeling the blondes attention back in.

"No, I never have done and actually I do feel much better now that I've had some coffee and a chance to at least sober up …but maybe it's the present company I'm in."

Regina smiles fondly at her, lost in her own world of thoughts. _We had great sex last night, had a confrontational conversation this morning and now here I am again with the most infuriating and sexiest woman I've ever met. A woman that could destroy all the things I've ever worked for, i should be distancing myself not coming to her damn rescue._

"and please stop it with the Miss Swan Crap…my name is Emma." The brunette was soon snapped out of her own thoughts the moment the blonde's lips opened up again.

"Okay I think I can manage that…this once…Emma" She replied seductively.

It's the way she says her name that makes Emma reach out impulsively, grabbing the slightly older woman's hand in hers giving it a soft squeeze and lacing their fingers together. Looking up she realizes just how close their heads are. She finds herself lost in deep hypnotic eyes that are now staring at her lips. She leans in just as Regina does, breathing becoming thick and heavy as their foreheads now press together, lips nearly touching. The brunette's phone begins to ring.

"Do you need to get that?"

"It can wait, but I'm certain this can't." The brunette smirks and moves in capturing the younger woman's lips with her own temporarily forgetting there in a public place. Emma responds instantly with just as much hunger and passion as the other woman by deepening the kiss and letting her hands slowly slip around Regina's waist.

"Ermm… I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Mills but your driver is here to pick you up, he is waiting outside in the car with your husband ma'am, I was told to come and let you know as you weren't answering your phone." Bae states looking rather embarrassed at interrupting a very intimate moment between the two women in front of him.

They both pulled back instantly, looking at each other with a look of mixed emotions, lust, want, frustration and lastly regret. Oh how things had changed in the past twenty four hours but little did they both realize just how dramatic things were about to become. Love always comes with a price, a price that not everyone is willing to pay.


	3. Chapter 3 - Price Tag

**A/N: Thanks again for the kind reviews. I'm just glad you're all enjoying it. I had to put the rating up just to be on the safe side for following chapters to come. I didn't think I'd get a chance to update today but luckily I had some free time tonight, so sorry if it's slightly rushed. Thanks for sticking with the story reviewers it always motivates me to do more.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT does not belong to me, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 3 – Price Tag**

Days had passed by since they'd been rudely but wisely interrupted from the kiss. Since then they had avoided each other as much as possible accept for when it was necessary at staff meetings. A few glances would be exchanged here and there but that was it, they were in a room with other people after all. It was only when Thursday came things began to change. Emma had to stay behind to work late with one of her male colleagues Bryan, everyone else had left apart from the creepy security guard Sidney.

"Why is it that out of everyone, I was the one who had to work late?" she said looking rather bored at the papers in front of her.

"That's because you're the new intern and unfortunately that's the curse of being the new kid on the block." He laughed.

"Yay lucky me." She rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm, that's good, you'll need it if you're going to make it here."

"I'm not interrupting am i?" Spoke a nervous voice from the door. It was Regina's second assistant Ella.

"Were just finishing actually Ella, what's up?" Bryan was the one to speak up.

"Well I was half way across town running an errand for Mrs Mills when she called me, I don't suppose one of you could do me a massive favor I'd do it myself but I can't be in two places at once." Ella said looking rather stressed.

"Any other time girl and you know i'd help you out but it's my wedding anniversary tonight and well I'm already in the dog house with the wife for working late."

"What about you Emma?"

"Ermm…what about Kathryn, why can't she help out? She is Re..Mrs Mills other assistant after all."

"She's been off work sick for two days, some sort of virus going around or so I was told. This is why I've been doing double the work…please Emma I don't want to lose my job." Ella begged.

"I'm sure she wouldn't go that far."

"Oh she would, the other assistant I replaced got fired for being late twice in one week."

"Maybe she had an off week, but if it will make you feel better okay I'll do it just this once, what's the favor?" Emma said as she stood up.

"She asked me to pick up some important paper work from upstairs in her office. It's for her morning conference call. I've already been upstairs to get it, all I need you to do is drop it off at her address. I'd do it myself but I have to finish off the other errand….Oh thank you thank you Emma, I swear I'll owe you big time for this." She said practically throwing the paper work and piece of paper with Regina's address on in Emma's hands before making a sharp exit.

"Rather you than me sweet pea." Bryan laughed as he left.

The drive to Regina's house was quick and before Emma had chance to change her mind and do a u turn in the road, there she was standing outside the door frozen in place. She decided to hell with it and pressed the buzzer. A voice came on over the intercom.

"Who's there?"

A young boy's voice called out before a more mature male voice followed.

"Henry your father has told you to stay away from the intercom…..*silence* I'm sorry about that can I ask who is there please?"

Mayor's security is all that registered in Emma's head.

"My name is Emma Swan, I'm one of Mrs Mills interns. Her assistant Ella couldn't make it so she sent me to deliver the paperwork instead."

"Hang on a second." He muttered.

Buzz

The security guy came to the door and escorted Emma into the house.

"Mrs Mills will be along shortly." He smiled and left her alone in the room. _Damn Regina has fine taste…or her husband does, shut it damn brain! This is work…totally professional… yeah sure it is._

After a few minutes pass by, Emma thinks she should probably just leave the paperwork on the table and leave. As she's walks down the entrance hall she can hear loud voices.

"I didn't say you couldn't go I just said that I wouldn't be able to go. I cannot leave Henry by himself and let's face it, I do not want to be there and you certainly do not want me there. It is not my fault the baby sitter is unwell and I refuse to leave our son by himself, he's only nine years old Ashton."

"Ok ok I get it, but for appearance sake it is vital we both attend this gala, you know how hard I've worked to get to where I am now, I have to go and as my wife you need to be there, we all have to make sacrifices. What about Mary Margaret?"

Emma tried to tip toe down the rest of the hall and get out unnoticed, that was a private conversation going on in whatever room it was. One she is sure she shouldn't be listening to. Fate had other ideas as it would turn out, just as she was close to making her quick exit the wooden panel beneath her left foot creaks. _Ohh shit!_

"My niece? She's fifteen years old, I'm not….."

Ashton doesn't give Regina chance to finish the sentence off.

"I was just dropping off the papers Mrs Mills requested, there in the living room." The words came out of her mouth quicker than what they should have. _Idiot!_

"How much did you hear?" he questioned coldly. This wasn't the nice Mayor Emma thought she knew. _What goes on behind closed doors Ems._

"Not much I was too busy thinking about this weekend's big launch even. I was brainstorming ideas with Bryan before I came here." Emma replied calmly and very convincingly too it would seem.

That's when she remembered he wasn't alone. Regina was stood next to him, she was dressed in a very stunning formal red gown. It looked like something off a runway show. Emma's eye's scanned Regina's body ever so briefly, but no were near long enough for anyone else to notice.

"Good." He said softly this time.

"Thank you for bringing me the papers Miss Swan." Regina smiled, poker face perfectly in place.

"Actually I've just had an idea, I know it is not in your job description but our baby sitter has just let us down and well we have a rather important event to get to."

"You're asking me to baby sit?" Emma was stunned. This was beyond her job description.

Regina's face went white.

"Yes, it'll only be for a few hours, Henry is nine and he'll be in bed before we leave. He really is a good kid. We'll pay you very well, as you can see money is no object to me." Ashton rambled on far too obnoxiously for Emma's liking….he was starting to sound far too much like her power and money hungry step father Rumple, who just so happened to be coming to Boston for three days this weekend on a 'Business trip'.

"Miss Swan doesn't know the first thing about children, she's practically still one herself." The words flew out of Regina's mouth and instantly she regretted them, but by then it was too late. She could see the hurt in Emma's eyes. _You need to push her away anyway, you only told her the truth she is practically a child…no she's not, not really. She's only a few years younger than yourself and well she was old enough when you had sex all night…and what great sex that was._

"Regina love…that's great to hear isn't it?"

"What's great?"

"Miss Swan…I mean Emma said yes." He corrected himself.

"You did?" Regina had to practically stop her mouth from hitting the floor.

"Well I know a lot about kids actually I grew up with a lot of siblings." She replied with a fake smile _Liar! They were foster kids just like you!_

"Just great, well I best go say goodnight to our son, make yourself at home Emma. I'll tell Henry you'll be in to tuck him in soon." He nodded at Regina.

"Listen..i"

"Save it, you don't need to explain yourself to me in your own home. After all I am practically a child." The bitter coldness in her own voice scared Emma.

"I didn't mean to, it kind of just came out. I'm not saying this very well am. I'm not good at this type of conversation."

Regina's voice was shaky, it lacked the confident tone it usually radiated. Her voice was vulnerable and soft and Emma had to look twice at the woman in front of her just to be sure she wasn't someone else.

"You're by far the most complicated woman I've ever met." Emma found herself laughing.

"As are you dear, but…" Regina tried to finish.

"..But you have a fantastic life and you're my boss I get it." Emma admitted sadly, she knew it was stupid but deep down she knew her gut wanted more…more of whatever this thing was between them, lust, attraction, simple amusement or god knows what. She didn't understand it, just that she liked it. _Women like her don't fall for damaged people like you Emma get a grip! You'll only end up hurt, you always do_. And just like that she felt her walls closing up inside of her.

"What?" Regina asked now confused by the woman in front of her. She'd gone from laughing and smiling to cold and distant within seconds.

"I just meant I get it, the whole Miss Swan thing. You're my boss and you have a pretty made lifestyle, it's a lot to lose. You don't need to worry though." Emma said confidently.

"I don't?" Regina crossed her arms slightly agitated.

"No and I know you spoke to Bae about what happened last Friday, he wouldn't say anything anyway so it was unnecessary of you to threaten him."

"How'd you know I spoke to him?"

"I had to drop off August's jacket on Monday he left it at my apartment, plus I wanted to make sure he hadn't said anything myself."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Why would you? I'm actually glad Ella talked me into dropping your paperwork off tonight."

"Really and why is that?"

"So we could finally clear the air, at least we both know where we stand now." Emma sat down opposite Regina.

"And where is that?" Regina asked looking directly into Emma's eyes.

"I never thought you were the twenty one questions type. Let's just say we start over, you're my boss and I'm just an employee like the rest of your staff."

It was the unemotional tone in Emma's voice, the unreadable expression on her face, that's what hurt Regina the most. Regina had mastered this perfect poker face herself over the years and to see it on someone she was growing fairly fond of was just painful.

"Just an employee." She repeated Emma's words.

"Yes, just treat me like you do them."

"Okay I can do that Miss Swan." Regina stood up.

As if right on cue Ashton came in with a couple of security guards. You'd think he was president, maybe in his dreams Emma thought to herself.

"I just read a story to Henry so he's is waiting for you to tuck him in."

"You're the perfect husband. I really do have a great life." She kissed him, which from the look on his face even surprised him. "I'll just go tuck Henry in, you wait in the car sweety I shan't be long." Regina left the room.

Ashton cleared his throat and smiled at Emma. He then thanked her for minding Henry and told her were to find the emergency contact numbers if she should need them before leaving with his security guys in tow. Emma felt like gagging, she had a sinking feeling that Regina's little display of poor affection had been a put on show for her and it pissed her off more than she would dare admit.

The night went on. Regina didn't bother saying anything as she left. Emma decided why not do as the Mayor said and make herself at home. She brought some popcorn in from the kitchen, poured herself a small glass of wine from the island and switched the TV on, placing her feet on the coffee table. Yes right at home she would make herself. She was too busy flicking through the channels before she could register the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"I think it's me who should be asking that, you know you're on private property right?" Emma muttered still in shock as she jumped up.

"Do I seriously look like a burglar? This is my aunt Regina's place, I have a key." The girl said waving the key in front of her.

Emma looked at the girl in front of her, she looked like a cute little pixie with chopped black hair. It was then she noticed the girl had obviously been crying. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were still damp and there was mascara smudge underneath her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just you can never be too sure these days, what's your name?" Emma sat back down. _Please don't cry please don't cry._

"Mary Margaret, where's my aunt?"

"She had to go to an event with your uncle, so I'm looking after Henry."

"And you are?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, my name is Emma. Come sit, there's a movie coming on soon if you wanna watch it with me till your aunt gets home?"

"That actually sounds good." Mary smiled and took a seat next to the blonde.

The movie turned out to be a bad remake of snow white were all the main characters got killed off bar one. Leading to no happy endings, isn't that what movies were for. To silence out the lack of happy endings in real life. Emma wasn't so sure about giving advice to a hormonal teenager, she wasn't good at giving herself advice let alone anyone else. Yet she'd spent half of the movie and afterwards giving young Mary Margaret some, the whole thing was baffling to say the least.

"She's been like a mother to me, to everyone else she may be this bitchy ice queen in a business suit but I see the other side to her. Not many people get to see it. Every stomach ache, every bad day at school, she's been there for me always."

"Everyone needs someone like that in their life, no matter who they are." Emma smiled at the girl.

"You know I'm glad I came tonight, everyone else treats and talks to me like I'm some child but not you. Apart from Aunt Gina no one speaks to me like I matter." The young girl smiled shuffling some popcorn in her mouth.

"Well even I was fifteen once and not too many years ago may I add."

"Really because I kind of thought you were ancient." Mary said sarcastically.

Emma never sore it coming, she was about to bend over to grab a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. The hit was quick and soon followed by another and then another.

"Oh it is on!"

Emma grabbed the pillow from behind her back and struck Mary with it. Mary gave as good as she got and within seconds a full blown pillow fight broke out. Mary couldn't stop laughing and soon enough neither could Emma.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Emma and Mary tried to hold their laughs in but both broke out when they noticed the floor was covered in pillow fluff.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Regina fumed like a crazy woman whilst trying not to raise her voice, good job this house was huge she thought.

"No… I really am sorry." Emma replied _seriously way to prove you're not practically a child Ems!_

"Aunt Gina, it's not Emma's fault, I came over upset and she really helped cheer me up. It was me who started the pillow fight, I'll clean the mess up just please don't shout at her."

Regina looks at her niece then at Emma.

"Mary Margaret it is okay, why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the guest room and I'll come see you in a bit. I'll ring your mother and let her know you're staying the night."

"Okay, where's Ashton?" The young girl refused to call him uncle something that didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"He'll be home shortly, now go along dear I'll see you soon."

The girl hesitated for a second before walking up to Emma and pulled her into a tight hug, luckily they were around the same height.

"I know I hardly know you but I feel like I do, thank you so much for listening to me tonight Emma, you're like the big sister I always wanted but never got." Mary smiled before leaving the room with a stunned Emma and Regina behind.

"Miss Swan if you'd like to follow me please." Regina said as she quickly walked out the room, Emma following shortly behind. They walked in silence to her study and once inside Regina shut the door, walked over to her desk, pulled out a cheque book and began writing in it.

"What are you doing? I thought we'd agreed to start fresh?" Emma questioned her but her own subconscious knew the answer already, it just refused to hear it.

"I think we need a complete fresh start so how much?"

"What?"

"How much for you to clear off, leave my company and go back to where in the hell it is you came from?"

"You couldn't afford me." Emma snapped, fighting back tears that dared to spill from her eyes any second. Just like the rest of them!

"Name your price? Everyone has one." Regina barked in her face.

"Fuck you! I'm not for sale like the rest of your life is. You may have this fancy lifestyle and everything that goes with it but just answer me this does it really make you happy or do you go to bed at night with a big empty hole in your heart." Emma wiped her eyes, swiping at the tears that now ran freely down her cheeks.

Silence

"Just what I thought, you keep pretending to yourself this is all real. I'm not even sure you know what is real or fake any more, maybe when you do you'll know what you really want."

Emma walked towards the door as a conflicted Regina stood and watched her every move like a hawk.

"I already know what I want."

"and what's that?"

"You!" Regina lunged for her, pushing her forcefully up against the wall, pinning her in place with her body. She seized Emma's mouth in a passionate kiss which the blonde was only to eager to respond to as a pleasant moan escaped her lips. This only turned Regina on more. She started unbuttoning Emma's shirt when she felt her pull away.

"Why'd you pull away?" Regina questioned.

"You know why, this isn't right and i will not be some dirty little secret you only acknowledge when no one else is around and look at me the way you are right now." Emma gasped.

"Like what exactly?"

"Like you want to rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless."

"Do you always have to use such vulgar language dear?" Regina stated as she moved to the other side of the room trying to put some distance between them.

"Really, so not the issue right now and I refuse to play this cat and mouse game with you anymore. You know what I quit and you didn't even have to pay me to do so…. some people are worth a hell of a lot more than some price tag. I told you, you couldn't afford me because that requires a lot more than what money can buy…maybe you should have tried the same for yourself." And with that Emma stormed out of the room and out of Regina's life leaving the very angry and confused brunette shaken. Little did Emma realize just how high Regina's price had already come.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night._

_When the sale comes first,_

_And the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and_

_Smile_

**_That's the re-post up to date. I said i'd have Chapter 4 done over the next few days but i'm kinda rushing it now that everyone's either left or fell asleep from the christmas festivity's today. I'll post it soon as i know a few peple have been waiting awhile for the update and chapter 5 will soon follow. :) Hope everyone is having a lovely Christmas._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Love or Intrigue

**A/N 1: Thanks for all the reviews guys it really does mean a lot and motivates me to write more so please keep them coming. I appreciate each and every single one. Even though I've just wrote this chapter i've had chapters four and five mapped out in my head for over a month I just haven't had chance to get it typed into words. Now i've got the next five chapters completely mapped out. I know exactly where I want this story to go.**

**A/N 2: Rating is up to M because chapter five onward will be smut and I'd rather be safe than sorry. **

**A/N 3: All mistakes are my own. I do not have a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter four – Love or Intrigue**

**_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. ~ Aristotle_**

What is the definition of love? It can have various meanings but in completely different contexts. When it comes to interpersonal, love is considered gentle, caring and the rawest emotion of all vulnerability. It is letting yourself feel, to care and be cared for. To a selected majority of people this may seem like a foreign concept, but to most of us mere mortal beings love is debatable depending on each individual.

However Emma is indeed one of those selected individuals who never lets herself fall into any of those characteristic traits, hell she's never even had a serious relationship before. The only ones she's had never last longer than a week or two, that's when things usually get too complicated for her. So what was so different this time. She'd only spent one night with Regina and yet she couldn't get this woman out of her head. The mysteriously sexy dark brunette has well and truly gotten under her skin.

"This isn't like you Em's, I don't get why you're so hung up on her especially after last night. It sounds like the woman has got major issues….you're not falling for her are you?"

Ruby rambled on, dragging Emma out of her current thoughts. They'd been talking for the last half hour now about what had happened the night before.

"WHAT?! Are you insane? Of course not..I just wish I understood it myself Rubes…maybe it's just because I find her intriguing and somewhat of a mystery."

"Oh come on!"

"What? It's true, you know I like a challenge, so maybe that's why i cannot stop thinking about her."

"Yes I do know but you have had and dare I even say this without you trying to slap me, your fair share of activity partners in the past but they've never gotten to you like this, normally you'd have cut and run by now."

"Oh gee thanks."

"I'm just being honest, now stop looking like that and get yourself up."

"Like what?" Emma said defensively as she sat up in bed.

"Like a lovesick puppy."

"I'm not a love sick puppy…I do not do stuff like that." Emma threw a pillow at Ruby.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Ruby rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Stop looking at me like that, I don't need your pity."

"Whatever Em's I'm just concerned is all, I mean what type of friend would I be if I wasn't besides its 5 o clock in the evening and you're still in bed and…. ice cream really?" Ruby said pointing at the now half eaten melted tub of mint chocolate chip on the bed side unit.

"I've just lost my job too so I have a good excuse."

"One you might still of had if you would have listened to me."

"Not the I told you so speech please." Emma said grabbing one of her pillows and putting it over her face to scream into.

"I wasn't going to."

"Really?" Asked Emma as she removed the pillow to look at her friend.

"Well maybe just a little bit." She grinned back. "Oh and before I forget to tell you, i gave that letter to Kathryn."

"You did, when?"

"Well you did only give it to me late this morning and I went to see Belle first. I dropped it off about an hour before I got back here, why?"

"No reason I just wondered was all….SHIT!…I've just remembered it's Friday.. SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Emma said jumping out of bed as fast as her two legs would carry her to her built in wardrobe near the bed.

"What?"

"Rumple will be here in a few hours."

"Daddy's coming into town, why didn't you say something?"

"Daddy, really?" *Emma rolled her eyes* "I thought I told you last week, he's coming to Boston for the weekend, for business apparently."

"You mean to check up on you."

"My thought's exactly and isn't the timing just perfect." She rolled her eyes again as she began to undress.

"Well I'll leave you to it, just promise me you won't tell him about you quitting your job? You know he'll only go on about the internship at his company."

"Oh don't worry I have no intention of telling him anything about it."

"Good, your my best friend Em's, you may not know it but I'd be lost without you being here with me." Ruby smiled before leaving Emma to get changed.

Across Town

"You have cleared your schedule for tomorrow afternoon right? I did tell you about our dining plans with my dear old friend a couple of weeks ago remember? And it's not like he is in town that often. Regina are you even listening to a word I am saying?" Ashton continued to moan whilst fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Of course dear." She replied simply. _Of course I do you've talked about nothing else for the past two weeks._

"I thought we understood each other Reggie, you've been acting different lately. I do hope you're not forgetting your place in this arrangement."

"I hate it when you call me that, it's REGINA! or maybe i should spell it out for you and I know very well what this marriage is all about so do not condescend me dear, it is you who should know your place because without my sacrifices we both wouldn't have this lifestyle or Henry. Have you forgotten THAT?!"

She stormed out of her office and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you okay Mrs Mills?" Kathryn nervously asked from behind her desk.

"Everything is just fine Miss Nolan, can you cancel my meeting with Mr Jones and rearrange it for next week. I think I'm coming down with something." She replied forcing a small false smile to her lips.

"Yes that's no problem and Mrs Mills before you leave I was ermm…I was."

"Do spit it out woman I do not have all day."

"I have a letter for you from Emma... i mean Miss Swan Mrs Mills." She said handing the sealed letter over to Regina.

"Thanks you Miss Nolan."

And with that Regina made a sharp exit into the nearest elevator and out of the building with her head held high and regal mask firmly held in place. It was only when she took a seat in her car she felt her shoulders falter as she relaxed her back into the seat. She tore the envelope open in one swift motion using her index finger.

_Dear Regina_

_You may think I behave like some foolish child but even I know the basic rules that apply when resigning and terminating a contract with the company i work for. Usually a two week written notice is what is required along with other elements i'm sure but after last night and our exchange of words I think it would be in the best interest of us both for me to leave immediately. I will be in on Monday to clear out my desk._

_I will not apologies for last night, only for how the situation could have been handled better. I know who you are Regina and maybe one day you will too and learn to accept yourself for who you truly are, because i believe the real Regina underneath all those masks is quite magnificent. I really do hope you find true happiness one day. Goodbye._

_Emma_

She read the letter at least three times before she caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror, she hadn't even realized she'd been crying_. Oh Emma if you only knew._She grabbed her cell phone out of her bag then paused instantly._ Just call her, what harm could it do really? I have to see her…but I can't, what makes her so special anyway? I can have any woman I want without any complications…but it's her that want! Dammit!_

On the other side of town Emma was sitting waiting in a very fancy wine bar waiting for her "Father" when she got the text.

**We need to talk, I got your letter, meet me at your place, 10 minutes.**

_How dare she! Does she think she can just snap her fingers at me and I'll come running. How does she even know where I live? She's never been to my apartment before. _Emma was now fuming once again. Her phone bleeped again, another text message.

**I need to see you. Hear me out, please?**

_Now that's a first! _**Emma smiled. **_No I wrote that letter as a goodbye come on Emma don't get even more tangled up in to this messy situation, but I like this messy situation and I really like her! Argh damn that woman and damn Rumple._

**E: I can't right now, I'm meeting up with my dad.**

**R: later then? It won't take long unless...**

**E: To be honest I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other right now. Perhaps on Monday when I come to clear out my desk? That'll give us both time to think more clearly and well we'll be in a building with other people.**

**R: Do you not trust yourself to be alone with me Miss Swan?**

**R: I'll take that as a no then, okay then my office first thing Monday morning 8am.**

**E: I'll see you then.**

Emma sighed and put her phone away into her bag

"Emma, I hope you haven't been waiting long?" Rumple said as he greeted her with tight hug.

"I'm fine thanks Dad." She had to force the last word out.

"Good to hear, I see you've already ordered a bottle of my favorite vintage." He smiled as he took a seat next to Emma.

"Well I know how fussy you are."

"It's just called having impeccable taste." He smiled. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late i just had to get settled in the hotel first and it is all the way across town."

"The apartment I live in is not big enough for guests. There are only two bedrooms and one of them is occupied by my roommate Ruby, you know this already." _Yeah like hell i want him staying at my place._

"So you've said but I do not like the area you live in. I'd much rather you have a nice penthouse uptown and I'd happily pay for it."

"I appreciate the offer really I do but remember what you told me once?"

"and what was that?"

"In this world nothing comes for free, everything has its price." _And no one does anything without wanting something in return, you know that better than anyone Emma._

"You remember that….well you may just take after me after all. However I am your father and I do have your best interests at heart. For instance I know about your current circumstance." He grinned.

She nearly choked on her glass of wine.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You quit your internship dearie, I do have a lot of friends in this city. What I don't understand is why? Why would you quit a job you've barely been in for five minutes. A job you talked non-stop about for months before you moved here to quit just like that. Hmm? Was Regina giving you a hard time? If that's the case you really do need to toughen up Emma this is the real world and in business people are like sharks."

"It's just not for me and it has nothing to do with Mrs Mills. I just think i want to do something different."_Bullshit!_

"Okay but in this family there are certain expectations required out of all of us Emma, including you. I know you don't want the internship at my company. You've turned it down enough times. I just want you to know it's still on the table, the job is still yours if you want it. If you are to stay in Boston you need to find a good job, you are a Gold after all." He smiled.

"Swan…it's Swan Dad and I know, I was going to start handing my resume out at the start of next week."

Silence

"You really are a stubborn girl… you've got a month to find a suitable job, one that I deem fit if not you come back home and work for me. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really no. So?"

"Deal."

"Good now that is settled let's just enjoy the evening. I know the perfect little restaurant I do hope you're hungry dearie."

It was only later back at the apartment Emma realized that she only had a month to get her act together or goodbye Boston it would be.

"He really said that?"

"You know what he's like by now, his reputation is everything to him. He's all about power and money. There more important to him than…"

"His own family apparently."

"He's not really my family Ruby, just because I have to call him Dad from time to time means nothing to me." Emma said coldly.

"I guess…well at least you only have to have dinner with him one more time tomorrow afternoon right?"

"Yeah he leaves the following day thankfully but tomorrow afternoon he's catching up with some guy for a business lunch at 1.30 and wants he me to come along."

"Yeah I can tell you're so looking forward to it, that's why your frowning at the very thought of it."

"Yeah because everyone likes to be the gooseberry in between two power hungry men having a business lunch."

They both burst out laughing

"Head out the gutter Swan, I'm not sure you're wicked step mother would approve of your innuendo's."

"How is it you always turn my words into something completely dirty? and please no putting Rumple and dirty talk in the same sentence it's just so wrong."

"I have my moments, but your potty mouth is as bad as mine. I just own it." Grinned the brunette.

The rest of the evening was spent curled up on the sofa, watching movies and eating popcorn. Halfway through all about Eve, Belle, Graham and August showed up with a crate of beers. Things were a little tense between Graham and Emma at first but after a few jokes things were back to normal or as normal as things would ever be between them.

After a restless night's sleep spent tossing and turning whilst having very filthy dreams about a certain brunette in many various positions she'd spent her Saturday morning cleaning the apartment followed by a quick shower and the last thing Emma wanted to do was go to a pompous business lunch. Yet here she was at 1.20 checking herself over in the mirror, dressed in a very sophisticated little blue dress, that hugged her curves in all the right places and her hair knotted in a lose bun. She left the restroom to join her father on a round table bang right in the center of the restaurant. She looked around the room, she was dining in a very high class establishment indeed and she looked every inch the part except she couldn't help but feel completely out of place.

_Just great!_

"Something on your mind?"

"Just wondering why there's an extra seat? I thought it was just going to be me, you and your friend?" She said as she sat in the seat opposite him.

"Oh I wasn't aware till this morning, his wife will be joining us too." He said the last few words with such venom.

"At least it gives me someone to talk to whilst you two talk shop." She said trying to ease the tension she could now feel in the room.

"Hardly Emma, I believe you alrea….ahhh here they are now." He quickly changes subject as he spots his friend coming through the door and instantly put his showman smile in place which only made Emma want to gag.

"Rumple my dear old friend, how good it is to see you." Ashton greeted Rumple with a hug and Emma's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she realized who was dining with them, Ashton and Regina Mills. "Good to see you too Regina." There was that venom again, now Emma definitely new he hated Regina. "I believe you already know my daughter?"

Regina now stepped into full view as she moved from behind her husband to the open seat on the opposite side of her husband and to Emma's right side.

"Our paths have indeed crossed Mr Gold although I must say I am very surprised. I didn't realize you had a daughter." Her eyes lit up with a devilish glint.

"Well technically I'm not his real daughter."_ Oh shit crap crap crap.. I should have stayed at home. _She noticed straight away how her "father's" jaw clenched the second "real daughter" left her lips and how he was glaring at Regina like her wanted to throttle her, she also noticed Regina's lips curl slightly in an amused and playful smile.

"Interesting." She replied then smiled directly at Emma. _Very interesting indeed, let the games begin._


	5. Chapter 5 - Game Change

**Warning! This chapter contains sexy times and is very adult themed. That's why i bumped this story to M rated.**

**A/N 1:** Once again thank you for the reviews, they're very much appreciated and i do read them.** Please pay attention to the end as it will tie in with the chapters to come and this is where the story truly begins now. :)**

**Disclaimer: **Once again i own nothing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5 – Game Change**

The first topic up for discussion had been about Emma's decision to quit her job at Regina's company which got covered up with a load of lies which she hated. The little luncheon had gone downhill from there. Regina and Rumple kept trading back handed insults at one another, Ashton and Rumple would break away into their own conversation from time to time talking about the business market and politics whilst Regina and Emma kept swapping heated glances at one another to which luckily no one seemed to noticed. Then to make things even worse Ashton had to leave after receiving an important phone call. Something to do with his endorsement, but Emma wasn't listening to a word he'd been saying because her attention had been focused on Regina, who'd been texting and checking her phone every chance she got when she thought no one else was looking.

"So Emma… tell me how are you settling in to Boston now that you've been here a good few weeks? It is okay to call you Emma now that you're not working for me anymore right?…I mean we don't have to be so formal anymore do we?"

Rumple looked like he was biting his tongue.

"Yeah i love it here, i've met some really good people and i guess we should be on a first name basis now considering you know Rum.. i mean my dad so well." _Yeah and the fact that you've seen much more of my body than most of the people am on a first name basis with._

Regina arched her eyebrow at Emma's close slip up.

"I wouldn't say me and your father were good friends, not like he is with Ashton dear. But i'd like to think that me and you could be good friends, what do you think Rumple?"

"I think you need to know your place dearrrie!" He practically barked.

Emma looked on completely baffled by his sudden angry outburst.

"Oh and what place would that be you little imp." Regina leaned forward and whispered to him.

"Okay what in the hell is going on between you two? You've been sniping at each other half way through lunch and now you're acting crazy." She said pointing at Rumple.

"It's nothing darling, nothing that's worth wasting my time over."

"Well clearly it's something, is this why you didn't want me coming to Boston to begin with? Because you knew the internship was at Mills Media and when i first told you, i knew you hated it but eventually you came round to the idea. I didn't know who she was until my first day on the job, were as you knew from the start."

This was very true at Mills Media things get handled differently than they do at other companies. There are three different types of interviews you have to go through before you know if you've got the job or not. Emma's interviews had been handled by Regina's right hand man Albert Spencer.

"Yes well i guess i've had a change of heart since."

"Oh i didn't know you had one." Regina grinned into her wine glass, quite enjoying the little event unfolding before her eyes.

"You know more about hearts than i do Regina."

That wiped the smirk of her face which made Emma make note to ask what he meant by that at a later date when things weren't so heated.

"Why didn't you just say you had a problem with Regina before i moved here? I could of applied for other internships in this city over summer.…oh wait let me guess you knew i wouldn't last in the job there because you know her and thought she'd scare me away. That i'd come running back to you, begging for your internship instead! So yesterday was a complete load of BULLSHIT!" Now she was fuming but mostly with herself, she could usually tell when people lied to her.

"You're making a scene Emma." He glanced around at the other tables nearby who were now gazing his way.

"Well you know where the door is Rumple, after all your precious reputation is what really matters to you…well that and power, no matter who gets hurt right?"

"It's not like that, please come back to the hotel and we'll talk this through properly." He said walking towards her now.

She held out her hand to stop him coming any further.

"So you can manipulate me further. I don't think so, just go."

"My driver brought us here darling, don't be silly. Just come with me."

"I'm not some little girl and besides i'd rather walk home than go anywhere with you right now, so just GO!"

"I will call you later when you've had chance to calm down and see reason." He knew Emma enough to know if he kept pushing her, he'd just push her in the opposite direction, so he did as she said and left.

"What in the hell is wrong with the two of you?"

"Me? I wasn't the one who manipulated you dear. Before your first day at my company you were just another name on a promising file and our encounter beforehand well there are plenty of Emma's in this town. I think you're miss directing your anger."

"Even so your just as bad for winding him up, what really happened between the two of you to create so much hostility? Please don't tell me you fucked him. He may be my step father but that would just completely freak me out."

"You have such a way with words." She paused briefly. "Our rift goes way back to many years ago, it's a long story and one for another time. For now let's just say we bring out the worst in each other. Don't look so worried i wouldn't touch him if he was the last man on earth. Besides i'm attracted to the finer and much prettier things in this world dear."

"You talk as if you're an old woman when you're only a few years older than i am."

"I guess i'm just old at heart Emma." She grinned and Emma felt like she'd missed out on some sort of private joke.

"I guess there's more to you than i originally first thought but i don't see us getting another chance to talk about this do you?"

"You don't? Well that's a shame because i see us having plenty of more times… Emma." She whispered in that low octave register she uses when she's trying to be seductive and wants her own way.

"You confuse me."

"As do you confuse me."

"You scare me."

"Likewise dear, but i like to think it's in a good way."

"You're only making this more difficult."

"What more difficult?"

"You know what."

"I think you may have to show me exactly what you mean dear."

"Oh yeah in a room ful…" She stopped all of a sudden when she felt the pressure from one of Regina's high heels moving up her leg.

"I think you should stop, we are in a public place if we get foun…do you remember the last time we were close in public and that was in an empty restaurant."

"Oh relax, no one can see what goes on underneath this table and well i am feeling more bold and dare i say powerful right now. Besides i'm sure we can be very discreet."

"What is it with you people and power, are you listening to yoooou..oh."

"Do you want me to stop Emma?" She said edging her heel right in between Emma's thighs and pressing against her sex.

"Mm yes…I mean ohhh my…I think we should." She whispered back.

"My car is outside." She opened her purse and placed what looked like two hundred dollar bills on the table. "I always leave a good tip now you take care of the bill and i'll pick you up out back in five minutes." She grinned then left the table.

Emma just sat there by herself battling her own conscience. _Go you know you want too. I really shouldn't _ _Oh fuck it!_

She got the waiters attention, paid the bill then left as quietly and discreet as possible. At least out back was empty and closed off. Anything could happen here and no one would even know it. _Good thing it's still daylight then._

"Very punctual i see Miss Swan." Regina said as she leaned against her black Mercedes Emma looked at her car then back at her. "I'm not chauffeur driven everywhere Emma, i do like my own privacy when i can get it." As if sensing what the blonde was thinking.

"I think maybe this is a bad idea. I really should just go call a cab."

"So you say but your feet aren't moving dear that alone tells me you know it's a bad idea but you really don't care because right now all you want is my fingers inside of you. Go head tell me i'm wrong?" she moved away from the car and began walking towards Emma.

Silence

"Your silence says it all." She practically purred in the blonde's ear.

"Okay i want you, i want you so bad it drives me insane."

"Oh i know you do." She trailed Emma's bottom lip with her thumb.

"Cocky much?"

"Always, but just so were clear the feeling is very much mutual dear."

The second Emma's ears had registered what the feisty brunette had said the blonde couldn't take it no more. She grabbed Regina's by the waist forcefully, their lips crashed together in unison, whole hands roaming each other's bodies. Emma was the first to break contact.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because we've been here before, you're married, a closet lesbian or semi bi or whatever you want to call it and to top it off your moods swings confuse the crap out of me." _Now i'm definitely going to get a slap or maybe a punch or perhaps both._

Regina was actually laughing.

"Well you seem to have all your facts figured out Emma, however they're not entirely accurate but perhaps maybe if you stick around long enough you'll find out. Right now all you need to know is that i find YOU attractive and it's YOU that i want in my bed, like i've never wanted anyone else before. So for once get in my car, stop listening to your head and listen to what your body is telling you. I won't ask again."

Emma looked at her then at the car then back to her. _She's right, oh Fuck it!_

It was easy to see where she was driving too, her house. More alarm bells went off inside the blondes head but she knew no one would be there, Regina was not that stupid. Besides she didn't care about anything else right now other than making the woman of her dreams scream in ecstasy. The drive to Regina's was a quick one as she already lived uptown but to Emma it felt like a drive cross country.

"Patience is a virtue dear." Regina patted her thigh lightly before placing it back on the steering wheel.

"Bite me."

"Oh i plan on marking you in many ways."

"Tease."

_Two can play this game._

"mmm..i know what you're trying to do Miss Swan but unless you want me to crash i wouldn't move your hand any further.."

Emma's hand was gradually working its way up Regina's thigh, going higher and higher until it was just on the outside of her panties.

"Oh its Miss Swan now is it, you really don't like anyone else being in control do you?"

"No…so…mmm ..don't eve…mmmm."

"What was that I didn't quite hear you?" she pushed her hand inside Regina's panties. _Looks like I'm not the only one dripping wet._

"Y…ahh oh myyy you need..to stop til…mm." She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Just let go, you don't always have to be the one in control." She inserted two fingers into Regina's core, sending the woman into overdrive.

"I d…don't stop…oh fuck..fuck." she moaned.

"You're so wet, i can't wait to get inside and taste you."

"Emma..ohh Emma…we need… so good."

She felt the retracting hand and missed the contact instantly.

"Now who's the tease?" she said clearing her throat.

"I have my moments and well your house is just around the corner now."

"Just try to keep your hands to yourself till were at least inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

She barely had chance to turn around after shutting the front door behind her. Regina was on her instantly, backing her up against the nearest wall. She began nuzzling at the blondes neck to begin with before placing sweet, rough kisses on her jaw line, then swiftly moving down to her collar bone. Emma grabbed the sexy brunettes head forward, mashing her lips against hers. She took the woman's bottom lip in between her own and sucked tenderly on it causing the other woman to moan deeply into her mouth. Regina broke the heated kiss to stare at the younger woman for a brief second, seeing her own hunger mixed with deep desire in the beautiful green eyes that reflected her own brown ones. That's when she saw it, something she thought was long lost.

"What?" Emma said between pants.

"It can't be you." she sounded confused at first.

"Less talk more action." Emma silenced her by crashing her lips back against Regina's, not giving the brown eyed beauty a chance to think. This time she was back in control, she spun Regina around by the waist till her back hit the back of the wall causing a sensational moan to escape her lips. She reached for the hem of Emma's dress only to have her hand battered away. She frowned.

"Your turn first after all i'm sure you know i'm good for it?" she raised an eyebrow before kneeling down in front of her. She began tracing small kisses starting at the bottom of Regina's legs working her way up to her thighs then she stopped causing the deeply aroused brunette to gasp at the sudden lack of contact.

"Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to."

Emma began caressing her inner thighs with her fingertips ever so lightly then more firmly and slower causing Regina to bite her tongue to hold back the loud moan that was threatening to force its way out of her throat yet again.

"Your so wet." *Kissing* "wet for me." *more kissing*

"Yes." *kissing* "So wet….oh Emmma." *kissing*

Emma didn't need much more encouragement her own arousal had been building for some time now, her fingers instantly made their way up to Regina's pantie line, slipping her hand in, she thrust two fingers deep inside, burying them as deep as she could. She added a third finger inside curling it along with the other two deep inside Regina's core. She pulled them back out and licked her fingers clean one by one to savor the taste of this beautiful creature in front of her before she hungrily dived in for another rough yet sweet kiss. She deeply buried her fingers back in to the other woman causing the brunettes head to loll slightly backwards, she bites into Emma's shoulder to suppress the loud moan threatening to escape her lips, it ends up coming out anyway.

"Come for me Regina."

"Ohh sweet emmmmmmmmma….i'm so close."

Regina's hands grip Emma's back with an intense force she didn't even know she possessed, just as each and every layer of herself was coming undone. This wasn't how it was supposed to go the seducer becoming the seduced. She was the one who was supposed to be in control. Emma kept thrusting back and forth before one massive final jerk caused Regina's insides to clutch and release.

"Well that was…"

"Yeah… it was, i think i got just as much pleasure seeing you come as you did." Emma replied straightening out her dress and cleaning herself off.

Regina blushed, _well that's a first._

"We haven't even started yet. The day is still early and well I'm sure there's a lot we can do in the next four hours." She smiled as her eyes roamed up and down Emma's body. "A lot indeed, why don't you go make yourself more comfortable. Go down the hall, turn right and take the staircase downstairs which will bring you to my room."

"Your room is downstairs?" She gulped. _She could be a dominatrix, that wouldn't actually surprise me or maybe she's a private swinger, oh now I'm getting way too carried away!_

"One of them is yes, don't look so frightened dear, like i said i like my privacy. Now go make yourself comfortable i just need to make a quick phone call."

"Are you always so bossy?"

"I think you know already know the answer and think you secretly like it. Now go on i'll be with you soon enough."

"Yes Mistress." She rolled her eyes playfully and made her way down the hall like a good girl.

Regina waited till the sound of heels turned to silence before pulling out her cell phone.

"Did you find out anything?"

"You were right, she is of importance as it would seem but even more so than you originally thought."

"I knew they're had to be a reason why that little imp adopted her. The Gold's wouldn't take on some orphan without it benefiting them first. Everything has its price with them." She mumbled bitterly.

"Yes i know i've got the marks to prove it thank you very much but listen about the girl she's royal blood Regina, Lucille's Royal blood, right down to the very core, she just doesn't know it yet.

"She's not a girl she's a Woman." She corrected him. "So she's Lucille's…. she's her one and only Heir?" She gasped as realization sunk in. _So it is her after all these years._

"Yes girl, woman whatever, the point is she should have been trained and taught by now but for some reason she hasn't Instead she has been kept in the dark her whole life and i'm trying to find out why without anyone else finding out. If anyone else knew this information i don't need to tell you what would happen. Rumple's changed the game yet again."

"Yes Jefferson dear old friend i am well aware."

"She doesn't know it yet but she soon will. She doesn't have a choice, it's her birth right and well it's also her destiny too. I'm just afraid what the ramifications will be if she's not prepared. Come her twenty third birthday on the winter solstice her fate will be tied to us all and we shall be all at her mercy dear friend. The one blood line links us all even through her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, i had posted on my Tumblr that this would have been up at the weekend just gone. Basically i wasn't happy with it because i'm new to writing smut/ Sexy-times . It sounded better in my head than it did when it came to writing it down. I basically scrapped the chapter from the weekend. So instead of doing my paperwork this evening i rewrote this chapter as quickly as i could. Just please bare that all in mind when reading. I know some of you have been waiting a while for an update and i didn't want to leave you waiting much longer. **

**Some people are fantastic at writing smut and i know there are lots of lovely talented writers in the SQ fandom that can. I am trying to keep this an M rated story, that's the direction i've had this story planned from the start. So please if there is any SQ writers out there who wouldn't mind giving me one or two pointers on writing M rated story's please don't hesitate to message me, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you.**

**A/N 3: Thank you ****sea-ess-eye****, I'm glad you like it so far. Regina has had a pretty tough life. Without giving too much away, a deal was made a long time ago, the deal came at a huge price. In the coming chapters Regina's life will become more complicated with Emma's when things hit a supernatural bump and her past and present collide. The reasons for her marriage to Ashton will be revealed. You'll also see more of Henry and even Mary Margaret in a couple more chapters' time, they are key characters to were this story is going too.**

**Sorry for the super long A/N i just wanted to clear a couple things up.**


End file.
